halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kizingo Boulevard (level)/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for the level Kizingo Boulevard. Written for play on Legendary with tips for lower difficulties.This is Mickey's flashback mission. You start with a Rocket Launcher and an SMG. There are many different styles to play this mission, but there are few Health kits and sparse ammo, so load up early and use as much cover as a tank can get. Skulls are perilous for the inexperienced but adding Tough Luck, Thunderstorm and Tilt will definitely up your challenge. I got lost, can anyone direct me towards the nearest Tank? Wait that's not ours! Start out switching to your SMG. Turn right. You'll see a Wraith come around the corner. Run up quick, jump on and throw a grenade inside. Unlike Halo 3, you cannot commandeer Wraiths in this game. The glitch that allowed you to commandeer an AA Wraith will allow you to get one here, but it's kind of pointless, as your Scorpion has room for Marines to assist your progress. Jump off and take care of the two shield Jackals that came with the Wraith. Turn around and run straight down the street to the Scorpion. Hop in and just start blasting away. Marines left alive will load up and between the turret and them, you should be pretty safe from ground troops, so concentrate on vehicles, and high ground shooters. Make sure you deal with the Wraith to the west and the Phantom that shows up with a Ghost. Then it's just a matter of mopping up. Once you're finished mopping up the remaining resistance, replace your Scorpion with the empty one waiting for you. Behind the Scorpion is a tank barrier, and behind that is a crate with a Rocket Launcher lying next to it. Trade the Rocket Launcher that you have to a Marine, then give the Rocket Launcher on the ground to another Marine. After that, if you want a mobile fortress, kick out the two passengers without rockets, then go back to where the very first Wraith was and let the two Marines on the building jump down and hitch a ride. Start driving west making sure you clear out the Brutes and Jackals to your left and right before leaving the courtyard. As you start to turn around the corner a Ghost will appear and a Jackal will be shooting from up high in the building in front of you. Turn and as you head up the hill there will be another Brute on the building to the right of the street. After flushing them out, as you reach the top of the street and round the next corner, take a second to swing your turret to the left and aim high. Hey, I never told you I was a good driver (or I just like to Blow stuff up) As you round the corner you should have your turret placed to snuff the Brute with a Brute Shot on the catwalk. It can kill your Marines faster than anyone else in the game so get it quick. Advance towards the next square, aim at the Shade on the high left side then clear the ground forces. A Phantom will show up to drop a Ghost. Hit it with a round or two so it can't shoot at you, then concentrate on the Ghost; your Marines will make scrap metal of what's left of the Phantom with their rockets. You shouldn't have left the cover of the building on the right yet. Pull out and hit the Shade and Deployable lookout tower to your right and clear out the ground troops. if you need more Marines let them jump on here and give them Rocket Launchers. Head east across the top of the square and watch out for more baddies up high. You should see an energy barrier in front and a little to the left, stop here. Take out the lampposts to give yourself some maneuvering ability otherwise you can get stuck and killed quickly. Edge out aiming to the right and take out the Shades, left, right and center as they appear. Don't advance yet. Sweep left to right killing anything that moves. Make sure you clear the roofs at your forward left and right. Slowly advance until you hear the Phantom approaching. Back up again and take one or two shots at it until it drops its gun, as your Marines will make quick work of this Phantom too. If you're too slow then it'll drop off a few Brutes on the roof and a Ghost. Don't bother shooting the Ghost off the Phantom; its invincible until it gets released. Blow up the Ghost, then get the Brute on the right side roof as he or a Grunt will most likely have a Fuel Rod Gun. Move forward again and watch out for Sniper Jackals with Beam Rifles on the roof behind you on the northeast and northwest sides of the square. If you need, clear out the enemies at the Scorpion sitting in a dead-end street if you haven't yet, then nab it, then go forth through the blast door to cause more carnage. Are you just going to stand there? Oh, OK. As you go through the door you're going to face a lot of enemies. Your goal here is to clean out everything that shoots at you. There's not a single best way, but using a combination of the high ground to start and then running in to draw enemies and backing into the high ground seems to work pretty well. Your other choice is to move forward and hope your Marines can keep enemies at bay long enough for you to kill them. During this period you will see the icon for Dutch, but he doesn't do anything, so don't forget to clear out the end of the square. Once you've killed both Wraiths drive up to the right of the blast door, shoot the barrier a few times and drive over it. You can't take the Scorpion past the blast door but you can use it when it opens to clear out that group of enemies that annoy you and you can shoot out some of the downrange enemies before you move on. Hop out and heal up if you need it before you move on through the blast doors, and give Dutch one of the Marines' Rocket Launchers, and keep one with full ammo for yourself. If you still have your SMG swap it for the Pistol on the ground. I Think We Should Call It Your Grave! Head up to the top of the courtyard. Be sure to clear out any remaining Covenant forces prior to the Phantom's arrival. When the first Phantom arrives, let Dutch go nuts, with unlimited rockets and invulnerability he's going to clear the entire center of the courtyard for you. Pick a side of the courtyard (left side of the courtyard will provide you with more kills and choices of weaponry, the right will keep you safer and is better if you choose to pick up the Sniper rifle) and take out any enemies that come at you. Keep shooting until the Phantoms stop dropping enemies (three waves). Make sure you take out the Fuel Rod Grunt and Sniper Jackals at your earliest opportunities, and try to fire your rockets at clustering enemies. Once you're done with the ground troops if Dutch hasn't managed to kill the Wraith, use your Rocket Launcher at a distance so the gunner can't cook you. If you want more of a challenge, board it and plant a grenade on it. Go meet Dutch to end the level. Legendary Notes *Ghosts are quick and maneuverable, so two hits is pretty much the standard for killing in Legendary, but if you can hit the driver, one hit will kill. *Health is really hard to find, so expect to see lots of reverting to checkpoints if you don't take care. *Your Marines are accurate. Let them take care of close-range enemies while you take out the ones at range that threaten them. *The two Banshees that fly down on you can be really annoying so shell them first. The most accurate way is to wait for them to charge at you in a strafing run. *Watch out for Fuel Rod Grunts in buildings. *Deployable lookout towers can be taken out with a direct hit from your Scorpion or rocket launcher, killing everything on and often around it. *Rocket Launchers found should be given to Marines riding shotgun as they have infinite ammo and are very accurate. However, you should not charge into the fray with your tank as your Marines will die quickly. Just stay back a little and let their rockets and your Scorpion rain down hell on them. *If you somehow do not have a heavy weapon with you at the final Wraith, just clear out the Grunts and Jackals, then use their Plasma Pistols and your Magnum to kill the Brutes with a Noob Combo, snipe off the Wraith's gunner and stun it with the EMP from a Plasma Pistol overcharge, then just walk up to it and bash the cockpit until it blows up. Notes for Lower Difficulties *When playing Heroic and Normal there's honestly no real difference in how you should approach the mission other than you can take more damage to you can take more risks with exposing yourself to fire. *Don't rush. While a time bonus is nice, checking the clock can result in death if you miss enemies. Be methodical and kill everything. If you're unsure, check your VISR map. *Like other levels, Snipers are more likely to have Carbines not Beam Rifles and there will be fewer of them. Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Walkthroughs